


Darah Berceceran

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Tolong, hargailah para pahlawan.





	Darah Berceceran

_Berhentilah berjalan, kawan_

_Di atas kota pahlawan_

_Diamlah sejenak sambil memberi hormat_

_Taruhlah rangkaian bunga di sepanjang jalan_

_Atau bisa kautaburkan di atas tanah-tanah_

_Jangan sampai lupa, di sini pernah terjadi pertempura_

_Di atas bumi yang kaulalui_

_Nona-nona cantik juga berilah kami setangkai bunga_

_Kakimu pernah menginjak tanah di sini_

_Bapak-bapak yang setiap hari bekerja, luangkanlah waktumu untuk melihat kami_

_Kakimu pernah meninjak tanah di sini_

_Ibu-ibu yang pergi ke pasar, berilah kami lantunan doa-doa_

_Kakimu pernah menginjak tanah di sini_

_Adik-adik manis yang sedang bersekolah, ucapkan salam ketika melangkah_

_Kakimu pernah menginjak tanah di sini_

_Tengoklah ke belakang ada apa_

_Karena pembunuh Merah Putih itu, kami yang menumpas_

_Karena jalan-jalan yang kalian lalui, kami dulu yang menjaganya_

_Karena di sini kami pernah mati_

_Dan jalan yang kalian pijaki itu ada darah kami_

_Darah yang harus berserakan karena tembakan bedil dari tangan kompeni_

_Darah yang harus berceceran karena tajamnya pisau, yang menusuk dan memutuskan urat kami_

_Darah yang harus terbuang, tetapi bukan karena nama kesia-siaan_

_Dan rasa bangga yang tertinggal_

_Di atas tanah yang telah merdeka ini_

_Buat Merah Putih kini sudah aman dan sejahtera_

_Jangan ada lagi darah yang seperti milik kami_

_Yang terbuang, berserakan, dan berceceran_

_Biar pun itu hasil yang sangat berharga lagi mulia_

_Karena cukup kami saja yang menjadi korban kebengisan para kolonial_

_Baik-baik anak kecil bersekolah, supaya pintar_

_Sebab kadang penjajah itu ada di mana-mana_

_Sering berkeliaran di sekitar kita_

_Dan darah yang harus ini_

_Kami persembahkan kepada Sang Merah Putih_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 27 Maret 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
